Forever Willing
by Karania Avalon
Summary: Arinia is a gym trainer at the Mauville City gym, who is next in line to be the next gym leader. Arinia has a boyfriend who is in Team Aqua and she loves him dearly. However Maxie of Team Magma doesn't like Mark and might try to use Arinia as a pawn. No
1. Dreams and Expectations

Forever Willing

~*~
    
    Name: Arinia Avalon 
    
    Appearance:  Black hair, blue eyes, wears a short denim skirt with a yellow rhinestone studded shirt.  Wears white and yellow running shoes, wears a yellow girl's belt that looks like a girdle, and wears a light blue poke gear around her neck that her boyfriend gave her for her birthday since he wanted to always be able to contact her.
    
    Personality:  Playful and energetic, takes after her sister in ways, doesn't 
    
    like Team Magma, likes Team Aqua since her boyfriend is in that team, likes to explore, 
    
    have fun, and her older sister is her role model.
    
    Passion: Hopes to be a Gym Leader one day.  Doesn't necessarily want to be the best trainer, but wants to be known as a fairly good one.  
    
    Age: 15
    
    Hair:  Black
    
    Eyes:  Blue
    
    Pokemon:
    
    Electabuzz (level 35) nickname  Bayley
    
    Jolteon (level 35) nickname Sakura
    
    Lanturn (level 35) nickname Mystic
    
    Raichu (level 35) nickname Casey
    
    Ampharos (level 35) nickname Sparkle

Manectric (level 35) nickname Katie

~*~

Chapter 1 "Dreams and Expectations" 

It was a normal day at the Mauville City, and Arinia was in a heated battle with an aspiring trainer, who wanted to battle Wattson for the badge, but to do so he had to get through Arinia first.  The boy she was battling was named Adam and he was a relatively short boy with blonde hair and green eyes, and he wore a black shirt with a red and yellow striped vest over it; along with blue jeans and white running shoes.  Arinia and her Jolteon, Sakura, were dominating the battle, Arinia was still on her first pokemon while Adam was on his fifth, and Adam had yet to faint one of her pokemon, Adam had his Combusken out facing Sakura. 

"Sakura, use Thunderbolt!"  Arinia ordered excitedly as this battle was getting intense.

"Dodge it, Combusken!"  Adam cried.

Combusken tried to move out of the way, but was a second too slow and got hit by it, knocking it to the ground thus bringing it down to a mere sliver of it's HP.

"Gah!  Combusken, use Double Team!"  Adam said, clearly starting to get annoyed at the way this battle was going.

Combusken now disappeared and 6 identical images spread out across the field, but Arinia appeared unfazed.

"Sakura, use Shock Wave!"  Arinia cried.

Shock Wave hit Combusken despite how well it was hidden, and the images fell away revealing a beaten chick-like creature that had several feathers that were crisply on edge.

"Not again!  Combusken return!  Go, Spoink!"  Adam cried, releasing the pokemon that contained his pig-like creature.

"Get ready, Sakura, here we go again!"  Arinia said, resuming her battle pose.

"Spoink, use Psychic!"  Adam cried.

"Agility, Sakura!"  Arinia countered.

Spoink let off a psychic blast, but it couldn't catch Sakura since she was moving at a high rate of speed.

"Argh!  Spoink use Secret Power!"  Adam ordered.

"Sakura, use Pin Missile!"  Arinia cried.

Sakura's attack got in first, firing off pointed pins from its body which hit Spoink and sent it toppling to the ground, and this time unlike Combusken it didn't get up.

"Aw, man!  I lost…….."  Adam moaned.  "Dang it!  You're too strong!  This isn't fair!  I wanted to fight the Gym Leader not a gym trainer!"

Wattson walked into the room and overheard the boy's moaning, "That's the rules in place here; you have to beat the top gym trainer to get to battle the gym leader, in that case that would be me.  You need to train more, and you will be able to win.  Arinia isn't invincible, she's strong but her pokemon do have weak points.  You just need to figure out how to exploit them."

"Okay…….  I'll remember that……"  Adam said disappointed as he left the gym to go train some more.

Once the boy had left, Wattson turned to Arinia and said, "Arinia, you're doing exceptionally well, I have decided that when I step down the ownership of the gym will fall to you.  Though that's a ways off at the moment, since I've still got some fight left in me."

"And I still have things to learn."  Arinia admitted with total honesty.

Wattson nodded, "True, but you almost know about as much about how to handle and care for electric pokemon as I do.  So you are very close to assuming the position of Gym Leader, I'll step down when I'm sure you're ready to handle the responsibilities that come along with the position, and don't worry I'll always be able to help you if you get stuck on what to do.  Now if I'm not mistaken your boyfriend wanted you to meet him on the beach east of Mauville, so you should go meet him, Arinia.  Young love is a sweet thing, so don't keep him waiting, go on, I can handle the rest of the trainers that come today as not many will come since it's late in the afternoon.  So you should take the afternoon off and go meet your boyfriend, have fun, Arinia."  Wattson now walked back into the Gym Leader's room, and Arinia walked out of the gym and went to meet her boyfriend on the beach like she had told him she would.


	2. A Note Of Caution

Chapter 2

Arinia walked to the beach and sure enough Mark was there waiting for her. Mark jumped up from the rock he had been sitting on when he saw Arinia and ran over to Arinia and swept her off her feet and into his arms. "Arinia, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad to see you again, it's just not the same without you at my side."

Arinia chuckled softly, "I've missed you too, but you're here now and I can tell you my big news."

"Big news?" Mark asked, setting Arinia back on her feet.

"Yeah, Wattson just told me that when he steps down as gym leader, the position would fall to me." Arinia told Mark happily.

"That's great news!" Mark said, pulling Arinia back into his arms for another hug.

"Mark, what have you been up to?" Arinia asked.

"Oh gosh, Arinia, I had a feeling you were going to ask that……. Arinia, I've been on the trail of Maxie, as you probably know he's my enemy and he doesn't like me much either. Also I don't know how, but he somehow got word that you're my girl. That's one thing I'm worried about, since I don't want to put you in danger since I love you." Mark replied.

"Why's that such a big deal?" Arinia asked, not really understanding where Mark was going with this.

"It's a big deal because I'm concerned that he might use you or harm you in order to destroy me since he knows I love you. That's what I'm concerned about since I don't want Maxie to harm you." Mark replied.

"What should I do?" Arinia asked Mark concerned.

"Just be careful and try not to go walking alone at night if you can help it and you should be fine, but if something still happens you can be sure that I'll rescue you. However, I hope it doesn't come to that, since I don't want you to be at Maxie's mercy. That's the thing that frightens me……..." Mark said, looking at Arinia with love in his eyes.

"Mark, I'll be careful, you can be sure of that. I have no desire to be hurt by Maxie." Arinia replied.

"I know, but it's more what will he do; as I said he knows I love you and that might be reason enough for him to want to take you prisoner." Mark said, frowning slightly at the thought of Arinia being a prisoner at Maxie's hands.

"Okay, time to lighten the mood. I heard a song lately that I wanted you to hear. It goes like this. Mark then sang the song to her, and hoped that she would like it.

Did you like it?" Mark asked after he had finished singing the song to Arinia.

"I loved it!" Arinia exclaimed.

"I'm glad. I wanted to surprise you with it." Mark said.

"Well, you did, it was a nice surprise." Arinia replied, smiling at Mark.

Just then Mark's radio crackled, and Archie's voice was heard, "Mark, come in Mark. We need you Mark."

Mark took his radio and spoke into it, "Yes, boss? What is it?"

"Mark, I know you were spending time with Arinia, but we need for you to get to the Weather Institute as fast as you can, Team Magma is up to no good and we really need your help." Archie said through the radio.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Mark replied.

"Okay, good, see you soon." Then the radio crackled as the call ended.

Mark looked at Arinia not really wanting to leave the girl he loved now that he was finally with her again. "I hate to do this to you, but I've got to go, my team needs me. I'll try to come back to visit you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mark, you know you can always call me too, that's why you gave me that poke gear, right?" Arinia said.

"That's true, and that was indeed the reason I gave you that. Now I must be going, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, Mark, I'll see you later." Arinia replied.

Mark kissed Arinia on the cheek before he called out his Milotic and surfed to the other side of the beach closest to the Berry Master's house, and once on the other side Mark waved to Arinia before he ran off down the route towards the Weather Institute. Once Mark was gone, Arinia headed back into town to go meet back up with Wattson, since she was staying with him since her home was a long ways away, and it would've taken her too long to get to the gym each day, so Wattson had insisted that she stay with him. Arinia walked backed to the gym and got there just as Wattson was locking the gym up for the night.

Once Wattson was done locking the gym up, he glanced over at Arinia and said, "Come on Arinia, let's go back to my house for the night. I trust you had a good time with your boyfriend, did you not?"

"I did, until unfortunately he got called away by his team due to a mishap at the Weather Institute." Arinia replied.

"You'll see him again soon, I'm sure of it. Now let's head home for the night." Wattson said.

Wattson and Arinia headed home, but unknown to Arinia the words Mark had told her about her safety being in jeopardy were about to come into effect full swing, since a magma grunt had been spying on Mark and Arinia while they had been spending time together, and he thought that Arinia would be the perfect way to do Mark in once and for all. "Boss, come in, I have news." The grunt whispered into the radio.

"Yes, you may speak." Maxie replied, through the radio.

"Boss, you might want to consider taking Arinia captive since Mark loves her so much. It might be the perfect way to destroy him, by taking the one thing that matters most to him." The grunt replied.

"That's true……. Hmm……. Yes, that'll work…… I'll do that……. Thanks for the suggestion. Now I want you to find Arinia and bring her to me, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, it's as clear as crystal. I'll capture her and bring her to you as you've requested." The grunt replied.

"Arinia stays with Wattson at his house, so you might be able to steal her from her bed and bring her to me. That might be your easiest way of getting your hands on her since she's always so well protected since she's a top gym trainer." Maxie said.

"I'll do that, boss, that sounds like the perfect way to get my hands on her. Don't worry I'll get her and when I do, I'll bring her to you right away." The grunt replied.

"Good, now go get her. I will not tolerate failure, so make sure that you succeed." The radio crackled one last time and the call ended.

Now the grunt followed Wattson and Arinia as they walked back to Wattson's house at the edge of town, near the Winstrate Family's home, keeping out of sight as best he could, but remaining close enough that he could see where they were heading so that he could snatch Arinia in the night and take her back to their base while she was sleeping.


	3. What Did I Do To Deserve This!

Chapter 3 

"What Did I Do To Deserve This?!"

The grunt followed the two back to Wattson's house and once there the grunt hunkered down underneath a large bush that was near the entrance to the house after the two had entered, so that he could see and hear what was going on inside in order for him to successfully claim Arinia as a prisoner.  The grunt waited until about 1 o'clock in the morning before he tried the door to Wattson's house, to his surprise it opened when he pulled on it even though the handle lock was turned into the lock position.  

Once he was inside, the grunt tiptoed through the house and located Arinia's room, and he entered it.  The grunt looked down at the sleeping Arinia as he thought, "She looks so innocent while she's sleeping, it's a pity that she's about to lose her freedom……"  

The grunt slid his backpack off his shoulder, causing some fabric from his uniform to fall to the ground, but the grunt was too busy leafing through the things in his backpack to notice.  The grunt found what he was looking for and pulled it out of his bag, and he picked up his backpack and put it back on his back.  Then the grunt pulled back the covers that covered Arinia and laid the blanket beside her, and made Arinia roll onto it while she was sleeping; then the grunt wrapped Arinia in the blanket and set a ransom note under her pillow and lifted her up into his arms and began to leave the room.  The grunt accidentally knocked over a lamp as he was exiting the room, but it made little noise as it hit the ground, and luckily it didn't break when it hit the floor, but it failed to wake Arinia and there was no movement in the house except for the grunt's movements.  The grunt called out his Mightyena and told it to scatter all the papers that were on Arinia's desk all over the floor.  His Mightyena scrambled around scattering papers left and right, then once the room looked thoroughly trashed, the grunt recalled his Mightyena and left the room with his prisoner.  The grunt carried Arinia downstairs and out of Wattson's house and off towards the Team Magma base, which wasn't too far away.  The grunt walked through route 111 and route 112 until he reached the Fiery Path, and he went inside and hurried to the deepest part of the cavern and hit a special button that was hidden into the wall, and a hidden panel slid open and the grunt entered his base, then the panel slid shut behind him.  Once inside, the grunt carried Arinia to Maxie's office, since Maxie had told him that he would stay up and wait for him to come back with the girl so that he could tell him where to put her.  The grunt reached the door to Maxie's office and entered it, with Arinia still sound asleep in the grunt's arms.  

Maxie turned around when the grunt entered, "Ah, you have the little prisoner, good, now go put her in a nice cell that has a small bed with covers on it; I'll scare her when she wakes up in the morning."

The grunt nodded and left Maxie's office with Arinia, and carried her to the cell Maxie had mentioned and took her inside and pulled the covers back and slid Arinia under them and tucked her in before he left her.  The next morning, Arinia opened her eyes and found herself in a strange bed in a strange room that looked very much like a cell, only it looked a little bit nicer.  "Oh, no……..  Have I been kidnapped?"  Arinia asked herself, as she crawled out of bed and stood up.

A few minutes later, her question was answered when Maxie entered her cell, and faced her, "As you can see you're a prisoner, and you'd better get used to it because you'll be one for a long time."  Maxie paused for a minute before he added, "Some boyfriend you have.  He couldn't even stop my grunt from kidnapping you, face it, he's abandoned you."

Arinia looked stunned. "Mark, would never do that……  He loves me…."  Arinia insisted.

"Perhaps.  Now I'm sure you must have some questions for me, so let's hear them.  I'll let you know if you ask too many."  Maxie said.  "Who knows, we might even throw you in a volcano!"

Arinia's eyes went wide.  "Are you bluffing?"  Arinia asked warily.

Maxie smirked, "You should know that Team Magma would never bluff about something like that."

"So, basically I'm in a tough spot, right?"  Arinia asked, while starting to get afraid.

"You have no idea."  Maxie said, with an evil sort of smile on his face.

"Tell me, why did you take me in the first place?"  Arinia asked.

"You are merely a pawn, the true target is your boyfriend."  Maxie replied

"M-m-m-a-a-r-r-k-k?  But why?"

"Because of his place in Team Aqua, silly girl."  Maxie replied.

Arinia gulped before she asked, "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Nothing, if you cooperate with me."  Maxie replied, looking at Arinia.

"What chance do I have of making it through this alive?"  Arinia asked Maxie.

Maxie smirked evilly, "Let's just say, it's better if your boyfriend does what we want him to, and you cause us no trouble."

"What do you mean?"  Arinia asked.

"You ask an awful lot of questions for someone in your position."  Maxie said, in a tone that told her to shut up.

Arinia buried her face in her hands and Maxie chuckled evilly.  A grunt came to Arinia's cell and asked, "Maxie, do you need anything to threaten the girl?"

Maxie eyed Arinia up and down, "Not right now."

"Is there anything in particular you want me to do concerning her?"  The grunt asked.

"Keep a close eye on her, and make sure that she learns to hold her tongue, or else……"  Maxie replied, with an evil smirk.

Arinia looked up at the two standing near her, but didn't say anything and quickly looked down.  A stray tear ran down Arinia's cheek.

Maxie saw the tear and smirked, "I don't think she's going to be too much trouble, but nonetheless, keep a close eye on her."

"As you wish, sir.  By the way, do you mind if she cries?  The last time you had a prisoner, you got pretty mad when they cried."  The grunt said.

"Let her, it only proves she's weak."  Maxie replied.

Arinia buried her face in her hands and started crying since she couldn't hold it back any longer.  Maxie laughed and left Arinia's cell.

"You'd better behave; you don't want to see Maxie mad; it's not a pretty sight when he's mad.  Don't make me have to tell Maxie that you need punishment."  The grunt said, looking at Arinia.

Arinia nodded, but was too upset to say more.

"Look at me, you weakling."  The grunt said.

Arinia looked at the grunt, but her face was covered in tears.

"Now a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry, it makes you look weak."  The grunt said.

"What do you care?!"  Arinia snapped.

"You can speak after-all……"  The grunt replied.

Arinia glared at him and didn't answer.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Maxie hurts you for good measure.  He might even stage it to make it look like he killed you when he captured you.  He might even find a way to make Mark think you're dead."  The grunt said.

"You're lying!  That can't be true!"  Arinia exclaimed.

"You don't know our boss, how do you know how he thinks?"  The grunt replied.

"That's……  That's nothing but poor evil!!!  Mark!!!"

"He's not here, you can't expect him to fight your battles for you.  You're on your own now."  The grunt replied.

Fear glittered in Arinia's eyes as the reality of her situation sank in even deeper.

The grunt grabbed Arinia's chin and made her look him in the eyes, "Now that's a good girl……."

Arinia jerked backwards, "Don't touch me!!"

Maxie came back in, "I thought I told you to make her hold her tongue!  You idiot!"

"I'm sorry, sir."  The grunt replied.

"Well, girl, you had fair warning……."  Maxie slapped Arinia across her left cheek.

Arinia was completely stunned and raised a hand to her injury.

"I suggest that you keep your silence, I won't be so forgiving next time." Maxie said.

"T-t-this is forgiving?"  Arinia asked.

Maxie glared at Arinia, "For me, yes it is."

Arinia stared at Maxie like she was looking at a monster.

"Don't look at me like that, you brat."

"You're a monster."  Arinia stated quickly.

"Oh, am I?  Well there's one thing for certain, you'll be getting some other sort of punishment later; no one calls me a monster and gets away with it!"  Maxie said, grinning evilly at Arinia.

Arinia backed up, nervous about what Maxie was going to do to her.

After a moment Maxie spoke again, "As punishment, you are going to go a day without food.  It serves you right, I hope it teaches you to keep your comments to yourself."

Arinia didn't take her eyes off Maxie, didn't back down, and didn't answer.

"Boss, I don't think she cares."  The grunt said.

"She will care when hunger becomes her only concern."  Maxie replied.

"You're right."  The grunt replied.

Now Maxie said, I have work to attend to, make sure she doesn't try anything funny."

"Boss, are you going to let her boyfriend know that you have her?"

"Eventually, but I'm going to make him sweat first."  Maxie replied.

"Okay, boss.  Do you think there's anyway you can make him believe that she's dead?"

"After the number we did when we took her?  He'd have to be an idiot to think otherwise."  Maxie replied.

"Mark will save me, I'm sure of it."  Arinia said, not looking at them.

"Think all you want, but you're ours hon." The grunt said.

"You're going nowhere; this cell will be your home for the next several weeks."  Maxie said.

"And at the end of those weeks?"  Arinia asked.

"If Mark hasn't claimed you; then I'll stab you."  Maxie replied.

Arinia's eyes went wide with fright.

"That's right, be very afraid.  You'd better pray that Mark gets word that you're here with me, or else your life might end."  Maxie said.

Arinia's lower lip trembled like she was going to cry, but she bit back tears.

"Aw……  Is the poor baby going to cry?"  Maxie taunted.

"I don't want to hear it!"  Arinia snapped.

"Make that two days without food."  Maxie said.

Arinia glared at him, but went quiet.

"That's better."  Maxie said, looking at Arinia.

"Just leave me alone……"  Arinia said.

"Aw…….  But it's so much fun tormenting you!"  Maxie said.

Arinia turned her back on him.

"Look at me, you brat!!"  Maxie said.

"You already know what I look like."  Arinia replied.

"You're getting very close to going three days without food."  Maxie said.

"What do you want me to do?  Sit here and listen to your taunts?"  Arinia asked.

"Sit there like a good girl, and take it like a woman, you little pest!!!"

"So what am I, a girl, a woman, or a pest?"  Arinia asked.

"You're whatever I say you are, and I say you're all three."  Maxie said.

Arinia didn't answer.

"Finally you shut up."  Maxie said.

Arinia crossed her arms and didn't answer.

"Expecting breakfast, child?"  Maxie taunted.

Arinia didn't move and didn't answer.

"Oh, I forgot, you won't be getting meals for two days.  HA HA HA!"

Arinia narrowed her eyes a bit, but still refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"Told ya the boss could be mean.  Maybe now you'll actually listen to me."  The grunt said.

"And why should I listen to you?"  Arinia asked.

"Because I'm an adult and you're a child!!!  That's why!"  The grunt replied.

Again Arinia refused to answer.

"Quit baiting the girl, she finally shut up for once."  Maxie said.

"Yes, sir."  The grunt said.

"Now go back to sleep, child, you can't get yourself in any trouble if you do that."  Maxie said.

Arinia didn't move.

"Lay down, NOW!!!!"  Maxie yelled.

Arinia sat down.

"Now get under the covers!"  Maxie said.

Arinia didn't move.

The grunt picked Arinia up and Maxie pulled the covers back, and the grunt forcefully put her under the covers with Maxie's help.

"Don't touch me!!!"  Arinia exclaimed.

"Then do as you're told."  Maxie said.

Arinia glared at Maxie.

"GO TO SLEEP, YOU LITTLE PEST!!!!  NOW!!!!"

Arinia didn't move.

"Do you want to go three days without food?  If not, you'd better do as I say!"  Maxie said.

Arinia didn't reply.

"What's it gonna be, child?!"

Arinia still didn't reply.

"You'd better answer me!"  Maxie said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Arinia replied at last.

"Go to sleep, before I make it a week without food!"  Maxie said.

Arinia closed her eyes.

"That's better."  Maxie said.

Arinia didn't reply.

Maxie put a hand on her chest to check how deep her breathing was.

Arinia jerked up.  "Don't touch me!"  Arinia said rather panicky.

Maxie laughed, "You're such a weakling, I was only trying to see if you had done as I said."

Arinia was breathing hard, "That…….  You……  You're……..."

"Yes?"  Maxie asked.

Arinia glared, but didn't answer.

"Go to sleep before I have to give you a shot to make you sleep."  Maxie said.

Arinia didn't reply.

"Very well, Andrew, go get the shot for Arinia."  Maxie said.

"Stay away from me!"  Arinia exclaimed.

"You're going to sleep, it's just a matter of how!!"  Maxie said.

Arinia scooted back into the corner.

Maxie laughed, "Now be a good girl and don't make us give you the shot…….."

Arinia eyed him warily.

Andrew returned with the shot.

"Thank you, Andrew.  Now what will it be, my dear?"

Arinia didn't answer.

"Have it your way."  Maxie reached for Arinia.

Arinia's eyes went wide and she tried to avoid Maxie's grasp, but Maxie still caught her.  "Hold still and it won't hurt so much!"

Arinia squirmed.

Maxie jammed the needle into her arm.

"OW!"  Arinia exclaimed.

Maxie laughed, "Sweet dreams!"

The shot began to take effect and Arinia slipped into sleep, almost falling off the bed in the process.

Maxie grabbed her roughly, "Now perhaps you'll learn some respect!"

Arinia was sleeping soundly, so Maxie moved Arinia back into her bed under the covers, and covered her up a bit.

"She'll be out all day……"  The grunt replied.

"Good, we won't have anymore trouble from her."  Maxie said.

"DO you still wish for me to guard her?"  The grunt asked.

"Hmm…….  DO you think that someone could rescue her if you didn't?" 

"Our defenses are secure, but we shouldn't take any chances."  The grunt replied.

"I'm concerned about a surprise attack, that's why I want you to guard her."  Maxie said.

"Yes, sir, I will do so."  Andrew replied.

"Good."  Maxie left to go up to his office, and Andrew took out a pack of cards and began playing solitaire while he guarded Arinia while she slept.


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 4 

"The Discovery"

The next morning dawned like nothing had ever happened; unknown to Wattson, Arinia wasn't upstairs in her room like she usually was getting ready for the day of training at the gym.

"Arinia, come down for breakfast."  Wattson called up to her.

There wasn't a response so Wattson said, "Arinia?  Are you alright?  Then he went upstairs to check on her.

Wattson walked into her room and found it in shambles, "NO!  Who could've taken Arinia!?!?  I'm going to have to call officer Jenny."

Wattson now walked to his room and picked up the phone and called the police, and a minute or so later he was connected to speak with Officer Jenny.

"Can I help you?"  Officer Jenny asked.

"Uh, yes.  Well, to cut the story short, I went to check on Arinia this morning and I found her room in shambles and I'm pretty sure she was kidnapped…."  Wattson said, clearly upset.

"I see, we'll be right there, don't touch anything."  Officer Jenny said.

"Yes, ma'am, I will do that."  Wattson said and shortly afterward the call ended.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Wattson went to answer it.  He opened the door and found the police standing there, and he quickly let them in.

"Okay, tell me again what happened."  Officer Jenny said as they walked up to Arinia's room.

"I woke up this morning and went to check on Arinia, and found her room like this."  Wattson gestured to her room, which was now a total mess.

"No doubt about it, she's been kidnapped.  We'll search her room for clues, the kidnapper must've left something behind……"  Officer Jenny replied.

"Please do that!  Is there anything I can do to help?"  Wattson asked.

Officer Jenny thought for a moment before she said, "You could inform her parents and those close to her that she was taken."

Wattson nodded, "Yes, I will do that."  Wattson headed to the phone to call Arinia's parents and boyfriend.

Wattson picked up the phone, "I think I'll call Mark first, he might be able to do something about Arinia's kidnapping……"  He dialed Mark's poke gear number and listened to the phone ring for a few minutes before Mark finally answered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, Mark was talking with some of his teammates, who were wanting to know how Arinia was the apple of Mark's eye.

"She just is, she's a real sweetheart and she treasures her pokemon like she loves me.  That's why I love her…….."  Just then Mark's poke gear rang, "Excuse me for a minute……..  Hello?  Who's this?"

"Hello, Mark, its Wattson."

"Oh hi!  How's Arinia doing?  I hated that I had to rush off like I did last night……."  Mark said.

"I have some bad news…….."  Wattson said, his voice sounding sad.

"What is it?"  Mark asked.

"Arinia has been abducted."  Wattson replied, trying to stay strong.

"Arinia!  Kidnapped?  NO, IT CAN'T BE!"  Mark exclaimed.

Mark's teammates looked at each other, shocked at what they were hearing.  They couldn't believe that Arinia had been kidnapped and that Mark was having to go through this.

Mark started crying, "Who'd take such a sweet thing like Arinia!?  It's not fair!"

"I have no idea who did this…….  I hope she's safe."  Wattson said.

"I'll get my team to keep an eye out for her; thanks for letting me know."  Mark replied, still upset over the news.

"You're welcome…..  I still have to call her parents, so I had better let you go."  Wattson said.

"They aren't going to be happy to hear that she was kidnapped….."  Mark said.

"I know…….  But they need to know…….  Bye."

"Bye, Wattson."  Mark said. 

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up, "Now to call her parents….."  Wattson said.

Wattson dialed Arinia's home number and a couple minutes later her father, Steven answered.

"Steven?"  Wattson asked.

"Wattson?  What's up?"  Steven replied.

"Hello….."  Wattson sighed.  "I have bad news……"

"What is it?"  Steven asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"It's about your daughter…..  Arinia……..  She was abducted sometime during the night."  Wattson said, expecting the storm to hit before he had even finished speaking.

"Oh no!  My precious baby!"  Steven exclaimed, shocked that someone would want to kidnap his child.

"I'm sorry…….  The police are already here."

"Do you mind if I come over?  I might be able to find something that might help pinpoint her location."  Steven asked.

"Feel free."  Wattson replied.

"I'll be right over, bye."

"See you then, bye."  Wattson said.  Wattson hung up the phone and went to see how things were shaping up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wattson came out of his room just as Officer Jenny was emerging from Arinia's room.

"We finished our primary analysis."  Officer Jenny said.

"What did you find?"  Wattson asked.

"Nothing too substantial, except this."  Officer Jenny held up a baggie containing red fabric.

"Arinia never wore anything red, so it's got to be something her kidnapper dropped.  I wouldn't be surprised if TM was behind this……."  Wattson said.

"That's what we think too."

"What are we going to do now?"  Wattson asked.

"We will continue our investigation.  You will remain here.  If this is a normal kidnapping, wait for a ransom note."

"Yes, ma'am.  I might let the league know that I might need to take the day off since Arinia was kidnapped if a ransom note isn't found before I have to go to work."  Wattson said.

"That's a good idea, but now I must get back to work."  Officer Jenny replied.

"Please find Arinia!"  Wattson exclaimed.

"We will do our best."  Officer Jenny said as she headed downstairs to go back to the police station to continue her investigation into Arinia's kidnapping.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

About fifteen minutes later, there was a rushing noise as air was being displaced by a Skarmory as Steven landed.

Steven knocked on the door and when Wattson answered, "Wattson, I'm here."  Steven said.

"Thank goodness……..  I don't know if I can handle this alone……"  Wattson replied, clearly glad to see Steven.

"Did you hear anything during the night?"  Steven asked Wattson.

"Nothing I can remember."  Wattson replied.

"You mean the kidnapper stole my baby in a very sneaky manner and managed to escape without alerting you in the process?"

"Yes…..  I'm sorry……."  Wattson replied.

"I hope my baby's alright……."  Steven said, clearly worried.

"I hope she's okay too."  Wattson replied.  "Oh, by the way, the police are done in her room, do you want to take a look?  They believe Team Magma is behind this."

"Those no good snakes………"

"I know!  Please come this way."  Wattson led Steven up to Arinia's room and opened the door to her room.  "Here take a look for yourself."

Steven saw the mess, "Oh my…….  Arinia……."

"Poor Arinia, I hope she's alright……"  Wattson said.

"We won't know until we find her."  A determined look began to form in Steven's eyes.

"I'm sure Arinia's okay, we'll find her, I'm sure of it."  Wattson replied.

"We will…….  Arinia…….  Hang in there, we're coming……."


	5. Don't Hurt Me!

Chapter 5 

"Don't Hurt Me!"

Mark ran to where his boss, Archie, was. "Boss! I just heard something troubling……" Mark said, almost out of breath but not quite.

"And that is?" Archie asked.

"Arinia was kidnapped during the night." Mark replied.

"What!?" Archie exclaimed, looking clearly shocked and concerned.

"She was kidnapped, boss." Mark repeated, hoping that it would sink in this time around."

"Who did this?" Archie asked, so mad that he was almost at a loss for words.

"I suspect Team Magma." Mark replied.

Archie began to get even madder, "Those fools had better learn to quit meddling in our affairs!"

"What are we going to do?" Mark asked.

"I will send some men on it immediately." Archie replied.

"Thank you, boss. I really appreciate it." Mark said.

"I want you on it too. You're closest to her, you'll have the best chances for success." Archie said.

"Yes sir!" Mark exclaimed.

"Where do you want to start?" Archie asked.

"Arinia was in Mauville when I saw her last night, so we might want to start there and go talk to Wattson, and then take it step by step from there." Mark replied.

"It sounds like a plan. I will send a squad to join you." Archie said.

"Thank you, sir." Mark said.

"You are going to have to work fast, we don't know how much time we have." Archie said.

"That's true…….. Arinia…… Hang in there……." Mark said, sounding really worried.

"And here's some advice. Try to work secretly, there is no telling what Team Magma will do if they suspect us getting close to them." Archie told Mark rather seriously.

"I'll do that……." Mark said.

"Now go, you must hurry!" Archie said, dismissing Mark with his hand.

"Yes, sir!" Mark now ran in the opposite direction from where he had spoken to his boss and headed back to Mauville to try to collect clues as to where Arinia was and where she had been taken.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, the grunt was watching Arinia sleep. A good four hours had passed since Maxie had put her to sleep with the shot.

"Aw……. She's sleeping soundly, that's good; she can't get herself into any trouble if she's sleeping….." The grunt thought.

Arinia groaned slightly as the drugs started to wear off.

"So you're awake………" Andrew said.

Arinia groaned, "Ugh…… My head…….."

"What is it, child?" Andrew asked, with slight concern in his tone.

"Ugh….. How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for a good four hours or so." Andrew replied.

"That long?" Arinia asked.

Andrew nodded.

"So now what?" Arinia asked.

"Hmm…… I guess just rest……" Andrew replied.

"How much longer are you going to keep me here?" Arinia asked.

"As long as the boss sees fit, so don't expect to go anywhere anytime soon." Andrew replied.

Arinia sighed, and I'm stuck with you for company?"

Andrew smirked, "Yup, get used to it. Who knows maybe something good will come from all this……."

"I fail to see how……"

"Mark falling into our hands, you silly girl." Andrew replied.

Arinia gasped, "You leave Mark alone!"

Andrew laughed, "For a girl in your position you're awfully brave………"

"I don't want to see my friends hurt." Arinia replied.

"Too bad for you, there's nothing you can do about it." Andrew told her, trying to make her feel powerless.

Arinia didn't reply.

"That's it…….. Nice and quiet is the key." Andrew taunted.

"Do you enjoy listening to yourself that much?" Arinia asked.

"Got a problem with that? I can just as easily get another shot to knock you out again." Andrew told her seriously.

Arinia glared at him, and at that same moment Maxie entered Arinia's cell.

"What do you want?" Arinia asked.

"Andrew, go get another shot for Arinia." Maxie said.

"I haven't done anything!" Arinia exclaimed.

"And it needs to stay that way, I'm not giving you the chance to misbehave." Maxie told her evilly.

Andrew left Arinia's cell to go get the shot Maxie wanted for Arinia.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Arinia asked Maxie.

"Because I like tormenting you." Maxie replied.

"You need a life!" Arinia exclaimed.

"I'll get one if I take yours!" Maxie said.

Arinia gasped.

Andrew returned with the shot at this moment, "Here you go, boss."

"Can't we talk this over?" Arinia asked, clearly not looking forward to being hurt again.

"There will be no talking for you!" Maxie snapped, reaching for the shot.

"You mean I don't have a say in this!?" Arinia asked.

"Exactly!" Maxie exclaimed.

Arinia gasped.

"Now will you behave?" Maxie asked Arinia.

"Please don't give me the shot……." Arinia said.

"Then I want silence!" Maxie snapped.

"Boss, I'd just go ahead and give it to her anyways, you know she'll just cause more trouble anyhow…….." Andrew said.

"Please….. Don't……." Arinia said, not liking where this was going.

"I agree with Andrew, you're getting the shot!" Maxie said evilly.

Arinia jumped away, "Don't touch me!"

"Andrew, hold her still so I can give her the shot." Maxie said.

"Yes, sir." Andrew grabbed Arinia's arms.

"It's time to sleep, child!" Maxie said evilly.

"Please! Don't do this!" Arinia exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet!" Maxie jammed the needle into her arm.

"OW!!" Arinia exclaimed.

Maxie smirked, "Sweet dreams."

Arinia tried to fight the serum, but it soon overpowered her and she slipped into a deep sleep.

"Silence is so nice." Maxie said, once Arinia had slipped into sleep.

"I agree, she needs to sleep almost 24/7." Andrew said.

"And she won't be going anywhere……." Maxie added.

"Good." Andrew said.

"I am leaving now, report anything unusual to me." Maxie said, getting up to leave.

"Yes sir!" Andrew said.

Maxie left and Andrew moved Arinia back into her bed before he went back to playing solitaire.


	6. Why is This Necessary?

Chapter 6

"Why Is This Necessary?"

Mark and his group of helpers from his team headed to Mauville to try to see if they could dig up any clues as to where Arinia had been taken.  They hoped that they could come up with some good solid leads that would lead them to her before she was hurt.  Mark and his helpers walked over to the door to Wattson's house and Mark's helpers stopped and began waiting since not everyone could go inside so they figured that they'd leave that one particular task to Mark.

Mark walked over to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?"  Wattson called.

"It's me, Mark."

Wattson opened the door, "Mark!  Come in!  Come in!"

"Wait here guys, I'll be back soon."  Mark told his group.

"Yes, Mark."  Mark's companions said.

Mark entered Wattson's house.

"I'll show you her room, but the police and her father have been through it already."  Wattson told Mark.

"Her dad's here?"  Mark asked.

"He was."  Wattson told Mark.

"Okay, I want to see her room now."

"This way."  Wattson led Mark to his room.

"So tell me, did the police tell you what they found?"  Mark asked.

"They found a piece of red fabric from a Team Magma uniform."  Wattson told Mark.

"WHAT!?  You mean they took her!?"

"It certainly looks that way."  Wattson replied.

"I'm afraid they might hurt her…….  And it would be my fault……  Poor girl…….  I hoped being in love with her would be enough to protect her, but I guess not……"

"I know you'll find her……."  Wattson said.

"Do they have any new developments in the case, do you know?"  Mark asked.

"They won't tell me anything, they want to keep control of the investigation."  Wattson replied.

"Poor Arinia…….  I bet she's terrified……."

"I know……  But talking about it isn't going to help her any."  Wattson replied.

"Maxie has been known to put his enemies to sleep to keep them out of his way for a while………  I hope her didn't do that to Arinia……."

"Try not to think about it, you must have hope."  Wattson replied.

"You're right, now where's her room?"

"Up here."  Wattson took Mark to Arinia's room.

"I hope I'm ready to see this…….."  Mark muttered.

"They trashed it……"

"They what!?"  Mark exclaimed.

Wattson opened the door and showed him.

Mark's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh…….  You weren't kidding……."

"Feel free to search it."  Wattson said.

"That teddy bear that's on her bed…………  Arinia loves that thing…….  I gave it to her when she was in the hospital while she was sick with pneumonia………  Why didn't they take it with them when they took her?"

"They have no heart……."  Wattson said.

"Poor Arinia……..  She usually clings to that thing for comfort……."  Mark said.

Wattson picked up the bear and handed it to Mark, "Give it to her when you find her."

Mark cradled the bear like he was holding Arinia, "I'll do that."

"Good."  Wattson said.

"None of her clothes are missing, right?"  Mark asked.

"None that I know of."  Wattson replied.

"Then that means that she's still in her nightgown wherever she is……….  I hope they're treating her well……."

"They had better."  Wattson grumbled.

"I'm concerned that Maxie might not feed her……."  Mark said.

Wattson's eyes went wide, "I didn't think of that!"

"Poor Arinia…….."

"Please find her Mark."  Wattson urged.

"Knowing Maxie, he's holding her prisoner at his base………." Mark said

"Can you get her out?"  Wattson asked.

"I can, but if Maxie gets word that I'm near-by, he'll hurt her most definitely…….."

Wattson nodded, "Please be careful……  We can't afford to wait."

"Maxie, has been known to threaten his prisoners with a knife………"

"……..Oh, Arinia…….."  Wattson moaned.

"Arinia needs help and fast!"  Mark exclaimed.

"I agree!" 

Mark started to look around Arinia's room for clues so Wattson asked, "Where are you going to look first?"

"I know a small place that Team Magma likes to hang out.  I'll hit there and see what I can dig up."  Mark replied.

"I'm just curious, but what place are you talking of?"  Wattson asked.

"I think it's better if you didn't know, that way the police won't hold you accountable."

"So I'll just leave it to you to find her."  Wattson said.

"Thank you.  I'll call you and keep you posted."  Mark said.

"Thank you.  Arinia's so lucky to have you to look out for her……."  Wattson said.

"I'd do anything for her."  Mark said.

"That's what being in love is."  Wattson told him.

Mark smiled at that.  Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Let me get that, you keep looking for clues."  Wattson walked downstairs and opened the door to find Officer Jenny standing there.  "Hello Officer Jenny, any luck?"

"We've confirmed that a Team Magma member did in fact take Arinia."  Officer Jenny told him.

"That's good…….  I think…….  And Arinia…..?"  Wattson asked.

"We think she's somewhere near-by being held prisoner."  Officer Jenny replied.

"Can you get to her?"  Wattson asked.

"We can, but we don't know where to look……."  Officer Jenny replied.

"Oh no!  Please find her!"  Wattson exclaimed.

"Maybe we should get Team Aqua to help look for her…….."  Officer Jenny said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Holy cats!  I just found something, Wattson!"  Mark exclaimed.

"What is it Mark?"  Wattson asked, yelling his response so that Mark could hear it back upstairs.

"I found a ransom note under her pillow."  Mark called back.

"Oh my!!!!  What does it say?"  Wattson asked.

"You might want to see for yourself…….."  Mark said.

"How bad is it?"  Wattson asked.

"Pretty bad, a death threat………"  Mark replied grimly.

Wattson's eyes went wide, "Arinia………"

"I must see this note…….."  Officer Jenny said.

"Um, yes ma'am."  Wattson said.

Wattson and Officer Jenny walked back upstairs.

"Here's the note."  Mark handed them the note.

Wattson scanned the note and his eyes widened.

"What did the note say, Mark?"  Officer Jenny asked.

"The note said that Maxie would stab her, if I didn't get there in time or if I tried to rescue her……."  Mark replied.

"Get where?"  Officer Jenny asked.

"He's holding her in his base."  Mark replied.

"Where is that?"  Officer Jenny asked.

"Last time I checked it was near the Fiery Path, but it's got a hidden entrance."  Mark replied.

"I'll send some officers there right away."  Officer Jenny said.

Mark cradled Arinia's teddy bear.

"Are you sure, Jenny?  What if Team Magma decides it's too risky and hurt Arinia?"  Wattson asked.

"What would you have me do?   We've got to get her back somehow…….."  Officer Jenny said.

"I……  I don't know……..  I'm worried about her."  Wattson said.

Mark looked up, "You could let my team and I try to rescue her, we're used to infiltrating their base to rescue a member of ours that they've captured.  Arinia wouldn't be much different, except for the fact that they've made a threat to kill her……."

"Okay, but we'll be standing by."  Officer Jenny said.

"Is this okay with you?"  Mark asked.

"If it gets Arinia back, I don't care."  Wattson said.

"Except if they stab her……."  Mark said.

Wattson looked sad at that thought.

"Don't worry, we'll get to her in time."  Officer Jenny said.

"Please do so."  Wattson said.

Unknown to them a Team Magma grunt had been listening to the conversation on the roof.  "I've gotta let Maxie know that they're getting close to finding Arinia……"  He called out his Crobat to head back to base.

"Did you hear something?"  Officer Jenny asked.

Mark looked out the window, "Holy cats!  There's a Magma grunt flying on a Crobat!"

"WHAT!?"  Wattson exclaimed.

"You've better see this…….."  Mark said.

"We need to stop him!"  Officer Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, if Maxie gets word of what we were talking about, he'll surely hurt Arinia."  Wattson said.

"But we might be able to follow him right to the base!"  Mark said.

"But if we're too slow, Arinia might be in danger."  Wattson said.

"Mark's right!  Let's go!"  Officer Jenny exclaimed.

They all run back outside.

Mark's teammates run over, "Mark!  What's going on?"

"We've discovered a magma spy!"  Mark replied.

"What!?  Oh no!  We better stop him, or Arinia might be in trouble……"  One of Mark's teammates said.

"That's the idea, and we have to hurry!"  Mark said.

The Team Magma grunt was out of sight by this point.

"Where did he go?"  Wattson asked.

"I don't know………"  Mark replied.

"We'd better find him, or Arinia might need a doctor………"  Officer Jenny said.

"I'm not waiting any longer!"  Mark exclaimed.

"GO!"  Officer Jenny cried.

"I'm off, come on gang!"  Mark cried, tucking Arinia's bear into his bag.

Mark and his teammates called out Pelippers and flew through the sky after the Team Magma spy.

"There he is!"  A Team Aqua grunt cried, once they were in the air.

Five more Team Magma grunts showed up.

"This isn't good!  A Team Aqua grunt said.

"It sure isn't……."  Mark agreed.

 "Hold them off, I have a report to file!"  The Team Magma spy told the others.

"Yes, sir!"  The Team Aqua grunts said.  The Team Magma grunts landed and called out their pokemon.

"Everyone else land, I'm going after him!"  Mark said.

"Yes, sir!" Mark's teammates said.

The Team Magma spy on the Crobat reached the Fiery Path and landed and ran inside to tell Maxie.

"Dang!  I'm going to have to hurry!  Pelipper return!"

Mark ran after the grunt and reached the entrance just as the door closed.

"Dang!"  Mark hit the door with his fist.

The Team Magma grunt ran to tell Maxie, "Maxie!  Team Aqua knows we have Arinia here!"

"What!?"  Maxie exclaimed.

"They know and Mark is hot on my heels!"  The grunt replied.

"Get the girl!"  Maxie ordered.

"Yes, sir!"  The grunt replied.

"That brat has crossed me for the last time!"  Maxie cried.

"What are you going to do?"  The grunt asked.

"I'm going to show Mark what happens when you cross Team Magma."  Maxie replied.

The Team Magma grunt left Maxie's officer and ran to get Arinia.

Andrew saw the other grunt, "Woah, slow down, where's the fire?  What's up?"

"Maxie wants the girl, Team Aqua is onto us."  The grunt replied.

"What does Maxie want her for?"  Andrew asked.

"He's going to use her as an example to Team Aqua."  The grunt replied.

Andrew walked into Arinia's cell and shook Arinia awake, "Wake up, girl, the boss wants you."

Arinia groaned.

"Maxie's gonna make an example out of you."  The grunt told Arinia.

"W-w-w-what?!"  Arinia cried.

"You heard me."  The grunt said.

"Y-y-you don't mean……."  Arinia's eyes were wide open.

"Afraid so, sweetheart, expect an injury."  Andrew told her.

"Please…..  Don't take me to him."  Arinia said sounding fearful.

"Can't do, honey, we never go against Maxie no matter what the circumstances."  Andrew told her.

"I'm begging you!  Please don't!"  Arinia looked like she was going to cry.

"We're taking you to him and that is final!"  Andrew said.

Arinia started to cry.

Andrew lifted Arinia into his arms and carried her out of her cell and up to Maxie's office.

"HELP!!!  LET ME GO!!!!"  Arinia cried.

"Save yourself the trouble and accept your fate."  Andrew told Arinia in a tone that suggested that her suffering wasn't important as long as he got his monthly paycheck.

"Why are you doing this?"  Arinia asked.

"Because we love tormenting you, that's why."  The grunt replied.

"You're not human!"  Arinia exclaimed.

They now arrived at Maxie's office.

"It's about time!"  Maxie said.

Arinia trembled in fear.

"Sorry, she was being difficult."  The grunt replied.

"She'll get what's coming to her………"  Maxie pulled a knife out of his pocket and approached Arinia with it.

Arinia shrank back in fear, "D-d-don't touch me."

"Hold the girl still, Andrew!"  Maxie cried.

"Yes, sir!"  Andrew replied.

"NOOO!!!"  Arinia exclaimed.

Maxie readied the knife to cut into her flesh.

"I'm begging you…….  Please don't do this!"  Arinia cried.

"Shut up, girl, accept it…….."  The grunt replied.

"You try sitting here and accept it!!!"  Arinia cried back.

Maxie moved Arinia's nightgown sleeve off her shoulder and brought the knife down into her shoulder as deep as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Arinia cried.

"HA HA HA!!!!"  Maxie said, laughing at her pain.

Arinia cried very hard while she was gasping in pain.

Mark burst into the room, "Arinia!"

"MARK!!"  Arinia cried, still crying hard.

"What did you do to her!?"  Mark yelled at Maxie.

"Maxie stabbed me!"  Arinia cried while still crying.

Maxie held up the knife, "The brat had it coming."

"GIVE ME ARINIA!!!!!"  Mark cried.

Maxie put the knife to Arinia's throat, "Surrender yourself or she dies."

Mark's group burst in.

"No one move or she gets it!"  Maxie cried.

"Don't kill her!"  Mark cried.

"Then you had better listen to me!"  Maxie said, grinning evilly.

"Remove the knife from her throat and I'll listen to you."  Mark said.

"You're in no position to be making those demands!"  Maxie replied.

"Fine, what do you want?"  Mark asked.

"Tie them up."  Maxie said to the grunt.

"MARK!"  Arinia cried.  Arinia was losing a lot of blood.

"Arinia!  Hang in there!"  Mark cried.

"I'll strike a deal with you, your teammates become prisoners, but you can take Arinia to a doctor.  Fair enough?!"  Maxie said.

"Guys……"  Mark said to his teammates.

"Agree to it…….  Arinia needs help……."  Mark's group said.

"Thank you………  I don't know how to repay you…….."  Mark said.

"Mark sure Arinia survives!"  Mark's group exclaimed.

Arinia fainted from blood loss.

"ARINIA!!!!"  Mark cried.

"So you've made your decision?"  Maxie asked.

"Yes………"  Mark replied.

"Good!  Tie them up!"  Maxie said to the grunt.

The grunt tied Mark's teammates up.

"Now hand over Arinia."  Mark said.

Andrew handed Mark Arinia.

"Arinia, speak to me!"  Mark cried, when he had her in his arms.

"She fainted…….."  Andrew told Mark.

"Hurry!  Get her help!"  A Team Aqua grunt cried.

Mark ran out of Maxie's office and left the base and called out his Pelipper and began flying back to Mauville on his Pelipper.


	7. Hang In There!

Chapter 7 

"Hang In There!"

After rescuing Arinia Mark continued flying back to Mauville on his Pelipper with Arinia balanced gently in Mark's arms so that she wouldn't lose any more blood than what she had already lost.  Arinia was still unconscious from where she had fainted from blood loss.

"Arinia……  Please…… Hang in there……." 

"Mark……."  Arinia said very weakly.

"Arinia!?  Are you awake?"  Mark asked.

"Yes……..  Mark……..  I don't know how long I can hold on…….."

"You must try!  Just keep talking to me!"  Mark exclaimed.

"Okay……."  Arinia replied weakly.

"I was so worried.  I was afraid that I might lose you."  Mark told Arinia concerned.

"Well, you got me…….."  Arinia replied.

"You must be feeling okay if you can joke…….  Don't worry, we're almost back to Mauville."  Mark told her.

"Mark, where are you taking me?"  Arinia asked.

"Mauville to see a doctor."  Mark replied.

"Okay……"  Arinia replied.

"How are you feeling?"  Mark asked Arinia, shifting her slightly in his arms.

"Mark, I feel really weak…….."  Arinia replied.

"Does it hurt when I hold you this way?  Would you be more comfortable in some other position?"  Mark asked.

"No, you're holding me fine, I just lost a lot of blood……."  Arinia replied.

Mark bit his lip, "Maxie is going to pay for doing this to you."

"What are you going to do?"  Arinia asked.

"First, I'm going to make sure that you get to a doctor.  Then……."

"Then what?"  Arinia asked.

"Don't worry about it."  Mark told Arinia sweetly.

"I wish I had that bear you gave me………"  Arinia replied.

Mark smiled, "I take good care of you."  Mark pulled the bear out of his bag and gave it to Arinia.

Arinia looked surprised, "Did Wattson give it to you?"

Mark nodded, "Yup."

"Mark, you're a dream come true."

"No, you're my dream, Arinia."  Mark told her.

"I don't have the strength to argue with you or tease you right now……."  Arinia said weakly.

"Hang in there, I can see the buildings now."  Mark told her.

"Mark, how'd you know where to find me?"  Arinia asked.

"I followed a Team Magma spy to their base."  Mark replied.

Arinia winced in pain.

"Arinia!"  Mark exclaimed.

"Mark, I think the wound's getting infected………"  Arinia moaned.

"I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."  Mark replied.

Arinia grimaced as she felt more pain.

"Hang in there, we are almost there."  Mark, Arinia and the Pelipper they were riding on landed.

"Okay…….."  Arinia replied.

"I'm sorry if this hurts you……"  Mark told her as he picked her up.

"Arinia moaned in pain as he picked her up.

"I'm sorry…….  We're here, I'm taking you inside."  Mark recalled his Pelipper and carried Arinia into the emergency room.

"Can I help you, sir?"  A nurse asked when she saw Mark.

"My girlfriend has been stabbed and she needs help immediately!"  Mark cried.

"Follow me!"  The nurse exclaimed.

Mark nodded and followed the nurse, "Arinia, just a few more minutes."

"Who stabbed her?"  The nurse asked.

"Maxie of Team Magma."  Mark replied.

The nurse looked mad, "He has no right to harm an innocent girl."

"I agree!  But can you get a doctor before she gets any worse?"  Mark asked.

"Lay her on the bed and I'll have a doctor come in, in a minute."  The nurse replied.

"Thank you."  Mark set Arinia on the bed.  "Arinia……..  Are you okay still?"

The nurse now left the room to go get the doctor.

"I think I'll survive, but I still feel weak…….."  Arinia replied.

"Just keep talking, the doctor is on his way."  Mark replied.

"Mark, what are you going to do about the rest of your team?"  Arinia asked.

"I'll go back and break them out."  Mark replied.

"Aren't you going to need some help from someone else on your team?"  Arinia asked.

"Probably."  Mark replied.

"Okay……."  Arinia moaned almost in a whisper.

Just then the doctor arrived, "Arinia, I assume?"

"Yes, that's me."  Arinia replied.

"Let's get you set up in a more permanent room."  The doctor told her.

"Okay……."  Arinia replied very quietly.

"Will she be okay, doctor?"  Mark asked.

"She'll need a couple of blood transfusions, but she should be fine other than that.  You got her here in enough time for us to save her life."  The doctor replied.

Mark exhaled, "That's a relief……  Please take good care of her…….  She's my life."

"Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to her, she's in good hands."  The doctor told Mark.

"Good.  I'll see you later Arinia."  Mark said.

"Okay……."  Her bear fell off the bed.

Mark picked the bear up.  "Here……."  Mark handed the bear back to Arinia.

"Thanks Mark."  Arinia hugged the bear tightly.

"Let's go, Arinia."  The doctor began to wheel her out.

"Bye Mark."  Arinia said.

"Goodbye Arinia."  Mark said.

Arinia held her bear tight.

"We'll have you patched up soon."  The doctor told her.

"Okay……."  Arinia replied.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A little while later after the doctor had stitched Arinia up and given her a couple of blood transfusions he looked at her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better now."  Arinia replied.

"That's good, but I recommend that you get lots of rest."  The doctor told her.

"Okay, I'll do that."  Arinia replied.

"I'll be back to check on you in about two hours."  The doctor told her.

"When can I see Mark again?"  Arinia asked.

"If he's here, I'll send him in…….  But only for a little bit."  The doctor replied.

The doctor exited the room and found Mark, "She's asking to see you."

"Is she alright?"  Mark asked.

"Yes, go on in…….  But don't stay too long."  The doctor replied.

"Does her dad know where she is?"  Mark asked.

"I haven't called him yet."  The doctor replied.

"Are you going to?  He's probably worried sick since Arinia had originally been kidnapped during the night by Team Magma."

"Do you have his number?"  The doctor asked.

"I do."  Mark handed the doctor his address book.

"I there anyone else I should contact?"  The doctor asked.

"Yes, Wattson as well.  His number is there too."  Mark replied.

"Thank you."  The doctor wrote down the numbers and gave Mark back his address book and headed to the phone.

"Thank god, Arinia's going to be okay…….."  Mark thought as he headed to her room.

Mark walked into her room and Arinia looked up, "Mark?"

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"  Mark asked.

"Better, but tired."  Arinia replied.

"Glad to hear it."  Mark replied.

Arinia nodded.

Mark looked somber, "Arinia what happened when the grunt managed to get to Maxie before I could get to you?"

"Just this."  Arinia replied.

"What happened when Maxie sent someone to fetch you?"  Mark asked.

"The grunt just grabbed me out of my cell and drug me to Maxie's office.  I was carried by the grunt who had been guarding me, and he was the one who held me still when Maxie was about to stab me."  Arinia replied.

"He will pay."  Mark muttered, his hand tightening into a fist.

Arinia tightened her grip on her bear.

"Arinia, will you be okay here while I go deal with Team Magma?"  Mark asked.

"Okay……..  I'll miss you."  Arinia replied.

"I'll miss you too."  Mark replied.

"Who are you going to tell about this?"  Arinia asked.

"About your injury?"  Mark asked.

"Yeah."  Arinia replied.

"The doctor is calling your dad and Wattson."  Mark replied.

"Thanks Mark."  Arinia replied.

"You're welcome Arinia, I'll be back soon."  Mark told her.

"Okay."  Arinia replied.

Mark kissed Arinia goodbye,  "I'll see you soon."

"Don't get hurt Mark."  Arinia replied.

"Don't worry, I won't."  Mark assured her.

"Promise me that you won't get hurt."  Arinia requested.

"I promise."  Mark assured her seriously.

"Thanks you."  Arinia replied.

"Bye Arinia, get some rest while I'm gone, okay?"  Mark told her.

Arinia yawned, "I will."

"I'll be seeing you, bye."

"Bye Mark…….  Remember your promise."

"Don't worry, I'll honor it."  Mark assured her again.

"Thanks."

"I need to get going, I'll be back later, okay honey?"  Mark asked.

"I'll be fine, bye Mark."

"Bye Arinia."  Mark left Arinia's room to go head back to the Team Aqua base to report to his boss.

Once Mark had left, Arinia closed her eyes and went to sleep and surrendered herself to the sweet dreams that sleep swept over her.


	8. Searching for Clues

Chapter 8 

"Searching for Clues"

Mark left the hospital and headed back to the Team Aqua base to report to his boss.

"Now to report to Archie."  Mark muttered as he entered the Team Aqua base and walked to Archie's office.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile in Archie's office, Archie was starting to get concerned about Arinia's safety.  "I wonder if Mark has found Arinia yet………"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."  Archie called.

Mark opened the door and came in, "Hello, sir."

"Mark!  Did you get her?  Is she okay?"  Archie cried.

"I found her……  Maxie stabbed her.  She's in the hospital now."  Mark replied.

"HE STABBED HER?"  Archie cried out in disbelief.

"Yes, sir."  Mark replied.

"Why'd he do that?"  Archie asked.

"A Team Magma spy tipped him off that we were coming……"  Mark replied.

"Poor Arinia……."  Archie said, clearly meaning it.

"That's not all sir…….  Maxie demanded that the others surrender themselves so I could get Arinia to a hospital."

"HE WHAT?!"  Archie cried.

"The others are Team Magma's prisoners right now."  Mark told his boss seriously.

"We must rescue them!"  Archie cried.

"I agree, they're in great danger in Team Magma's hands."  Mark said.

"That they are."  Archie agreed.

"I doubt Team Magma would keep them in the same place……  We need information and another team to go after them."  Mark said.

"True……."  Archie murmured.

"Permission to get started right away, sir."  Mark requested.

"Granted."  Archie said without a moment's pause.

"Thank you, sir."

"Good, I'll visit her later."  Archie said while looking at Mark.

"Thank you sir……  I will leave now and start on the rescue mission."  Mark said nodding his head in his boss' direction.

"GO!"  Archie cried.

Mark now left Archie's office and got a new group together and they set out on the mission to rescue their captured comrades.

"Let's start at their old base and see if they left any clues behind."  Mark said as they walked towards Team Magma's old base.

"Yes sir!"  The grunts replied.

They now headed to the fiery path and went inside Team Magma's base.

"I was right, Team Magma cleared out……"  Mark muttered upon entering the base.

"Where do we look now?"  A grunt asked Mark.

"Spread out and see if they might have left any clues behind."  Mark replied.

"Yes sir!"  The grunts said.

They now began to search for more clues.

"Lousy Team Magma…….  When I get my hands on them…….."  Mark muttered.

"I found some plans they have for the volcano."  A grunt told Mark.

"What!?  What kind?"  Mark asked.

"I'm not sure, it's kinda technical, but it looks like they're moving some pretty heavy machinery there."  The grunt replied.

"We must let Archie know."  Mark said.

"I'll radio him immediately."  The grunt said taking out his radio.

The grunt now began radioing Archie.

"Yes?"  Archie asked.

"We've found some information.  It seems that Team Magma is planning something involving the volcano."  The grunt said.

"What does it say?"  Archie asked.

"I'm not sure of the technicalities, but a lot of equipment is being moved there."  The grunt replied.

"I'll send some men there at once to head them off, you keep looking for the others."  Archie said.

"Yes, sir."  The grunt said as he ended the call.

"Archie said he would send a squad there, Mark."  The grunt said.

"Good."  Mark replied sounding relieved.

Just then another grunt ran up, "Mark, I think I found where they kept Arinia……."

"Show me!"  Mark exclaimed.

"Follow me."  The grunt took Mark down a couple of hallways to where there was a single cell amidst the numerous offices of Maxie's Admins.

"I see…….  There might be some clues here."  Mark said as they entered Arinia's old cell.

"Those footprints on the floor…….  It looks like Arinia's footprints, I think she was barefooted when they took her."  The grunt commented thoughtfully.

"You're right, Arinia……."  Mark said, hoping and wishing more than anything in the world that Arinia hadn't been dragged into his dispute with Maxie.

"Where is Arinia now anyways, Mark?"  The grunt asked.

"In the hospital."  Mark replied.

"What happened to her?"  The grunt asked.

Mark's eyes hardened, "Maxie stabbed her."

The grunt started to get mad, "He wouldn't dare!!!!"

"He did."  Mark said.

"Poor girl……."  The grunt said.

"Maxie will pay!"  Mark said clenching his hand into a fist.

"What do you plan to do to Maxie?"  The grunt asked.

"I don't know……  But it won't be pleasant."  Mark replied.

"Just bring him to justice, Arinia won't appreciate it if you let your anger over her injury consume you."  The grunt said trying to calm Mark down some.

Mark sighed, "You're right."

"LOOK!  The sheets are all wrinkled in place, it's almost like Arinia was trying to get away from someone………"  The grunt said.

"It doesn't surprise me………"  Mark said narrowing his eyes.

"DO you think Maxie was trying to give her a shot to put her to sleep?"  The grunt asked Mark.

Mark picked up a syringe, "I'd count on it."

"And from the looks of it, he drugged her twice……"  The grunt commented after seeing two shots on her old bed.

"Grrr!!!"  Mark growled.

"Mark, calm down……"  The grunt said trying to calm Mark.

"It makes me sick when I think of what they did to her."  Mark said.

"Maxie was probably was probably rough with her when he gave her the shots……."  The grunt remarked.

Mark became even angrier, "I'm going to punch his face in!"

"Maxie probably just jammed the shot into her arm and forget about making it painless……."  The grunt said.

Mark became even madder, "He will regret ever laying eyes on her!"  Mark's hands tightened into fists.

"You're very protective of her, aren't you Mark?"  The grunt asked.

"Yes, I want her to be safe her from those…….  Freaks!"  Mark exclaimed.

"Should we keep looking for clues?"  The grunt asked.

"Yes, do so."  Mark replied.

"What are you going to do, Mark?"  The grunt asked.

"Help with the search."  Mark replied.

Just then banging was heard down another hallway.

"What was that!?"  Mark exclaimed.

"I have no idea………"  The grunt said.

"Let's go check it out!"  Mark exclaimed.

"Yes, let's do so."  The grunt agreed.

They now walked down the hall so that they were closer to the general area where they had first heard the banging noise.

"Hey!! Is someone there!?  Let us out, please!!!!!!!!"  A voice cried.

"Where are you?!"  Mark exclaimed.

"Near the end of the hall, there's a key case across from our cell."  The voice replied.

"Guys! You're okay!"  Mark grabbed the key.

"Yeah.  By the way, how is Arinia?"  The grunt in the cell asked.

"Fine, but still in the hospital."  Mark replied.

"I was afraid so……"  The grunt in the cell said sounding worried.

"Why is that bad?"  Mark asked.

"Maxie knows you took her to Mauville, he plans to go reclaim her……"  The grunt in the cell said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"  Mark cried incredibly worried about Arinia now that he'd heard that.

"That's what I heard him say……."  The grunt in the cell said.

"We have to hurry!" 

Mark opened the cell and all the grunts ran out.  Then everyone ran out of the Team Magma base back towards Mauville.


	9. Just Let Me Be

Chapter 9 

"Just Let Me Be!"

Meanwhile back in the hospital, Arinia was sleeping peacefully. The door to her room opened and a disguised Maxie entered and he looked at the sleeping Arinia.

"How easy this'll be, taking a sleeping child, who desperately needs medical care……." Maxie thought to himself as he prepared to do what he had come there for.

Arinia groaned slightly in her sleep and shifted a bit. Maxie put a hand on Arinia's chest like he had done before.

Arinia jerked awake, "Huh!? What?!"

"Hello, my dear….. You're coming with me!" Maxie taunted.

"You again! Stay away from me! Help!" Arinia cried.

"He he" Maxie pulled a gag out of his pocket and used it to gag Arinia.

Arinia struggled and tried to break free so Maxie said, "There's no escape."

Arinia still struggled, a few tears forming.

"When I get you back to base, I'm gonna finish the job I started!!" Maxie told Arinia evilly.

Arinia struggled more and started crying as Maxie took out a shot. When Arinia saw the shot, she struggled even harder to get away. Maxie took Arinia's arm and got ready to give her the shot while Arinia was still struggling to get away.

Mark burst into the room, "Maxie, you coward! How dare you hurt an innocent girl!!!!"

Arinia looked relieved and tried to say his name but can't because of the gag. Mark wrestled the shot out of Maxie's hand.

"You've annoyed me for the last time boy!" Maxie growled.

Arinia reached over and hit the button for a nurse to come since they were ignoring her at the moment.

"Maxie! You will regret what you did to her!" Mark cried.

"I doubt that!" Maxie replied smugly.

"You'll believe it when I punch your face in!" Mark growled.

"The brat deserved what she got." Maxie replied.

"Take that back!!!!!!!!" Mark cried.

"I will not!" Maxie replied.

"GRRRR!!! Mark raised his fist.

A nurse burst in, "What's going on…….. AH! She ran from the room to go call the police.

"Grrr!! You've gotten in my way for the last time!" Maxie growled.

"MMPPHH!!!!" Arinia said trying to say something.

"Who wants to be first? I think I'll start with Arinia!" Maxie said evilly.

"If you want to hurt Arinia, you'll have to get through me!" Mark exclaimed.

The door opened and the police burst into the room, "Everyone freeze!!"

The three do so.

"Now, what's going on here, and why is Arinia gagged?" Officer Jenny asked.

"That's Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, and he was trying to kidnap her!" Mark cried.

"Maxie, you're under arrest for kidnap, attempted murder, and aggravated kidnapping." Officer Jenny replied.

Maxie glared at her in what could have been interpreted as a death glare. Two male police officers now grabbed Maxie and hauled him out of the room to take him to jail.

"Arinia! Are you okay!?" Mark pulled off the gag.

Arinia started to cry.

"Arinia!" Mark hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Mark, Maxie said that he was going to kill me……"

"I won't let him! He's gone now, you're safe." Mark hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him. You can be sure of that, Arinia, I won't let him get away with it!" Officer Jenny said with fire in her eyes.

"Thank you for all your help, officer." Mark replied.

"Now see to your girl, I've gotta go book Maxie into jail." Officer Jenny said.

Mark smiled, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, hope you get well soon, Arinia. By the way, if Maxie goes to court, we'll need Arinia to testify; as will you Mark." Officer Jenny said.

"I will, Officer Jenny…. Will you be up to it Arinia?" Mark asked her.

"If it gets him what he deserves, then yes….." Arinia replied.

"You seem better already." Mark replied.

Arinia smiled at Mark as Officer Jenny left the room.

"Do you need anything Arinia? Anything at all?" Mark inquired.

"Just hold me……." Arinia replied.

"Okay." Mark hugged her again.

Arinia's bear fell off the bed.

"Here." Mark picked it up and handed it to her.

"That thing never wants to stay put!" Arinia exclaimed.

"That thing had a mind of its own like someone else I know." Mark replied.

Arinia blushed, "What do you mean by that, Mark?"

Mark smiled, "You're both very special."

"I think the bear's you, only furrier." Arinia replied laughing softly.

"Hehehe, I guess that's good, and you're laughing again and that's even better." Mark replied.

Arinia buried her head since she thought she had offended Mark.

"What's wrong Arinia?" Mark asked.

"I thought that bear comment didn't go over well you……" Arinia replied.

"I don't mind….. That much, I just want to see you smile." Mark replied.

"I never should've mentioned the bear……"

"Arinia, don't feel bad about it." Mark replied.

Arinia thought Mark hated her and she buried her head again.

"Arinia, look at me." Mark said.

Arinia looked at Mark with a couple of tears in her eyes.

"I don't care about the comment. Really. I love you." Mark told Arinia smiling.

"Really?" Arinia asked.

"Absolutely." Mark replied.

A shooting pain shot through Arinia's shoulder, "OW!!"

"What is it!? Are you okay!?" Mark exclaimed clearly concerned.

"My shoulder still hurts…….." Arinia replied.

"Should I call a nurse?" Mark questioned.

"Probably……. It really hurts….." Arinia replied grimacing in pain.

"Okay, one moment." Mark called for a nurse.

"Thanks Mark."

"Anything for you." Mark replied.

The door opened and a nurse came in, "What's wrong?"

"Her shoulder is hurting." Mark replied.

"Aw……. I'll make it feel better in no time…….." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Mark replied.

"No problem." The nurse replied.

"Please don't take too long……." Arinia moaned.

"Hang in there, I'll be right back with the medicine." The nurse told her smiling gently.

"Hurry back soon, it really hurts."

"I will, don't worry, sweetheart." The nurse replied. The nurse now left to go get Arinia's medicine.

A few minutes later, the nurse returned with a shot and a couple of pills along with a glass of water. "Here, take these pills." The nurse said holding them out to her.

"Thank you, nurse." Arinia swallowed the pills.

The nurse took Arinia's arm and cleaned a place on it and gently gave her the shot.

"Is that necessary?" Arinia asked once the shot had been given.

"Yes, honey, it'll target the source of the pain and neutralize it so it won't hurt anymore.

"Oh…… Okay….." Arinia replied.

"Arinia had a bad experience with shots since the villain who kidnapped her used them as a source of punishment." Mark told the nurse grimly.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry…….. I would have done something else if I had known……." The nurse replied.

"It's okay….." Arinia replied softly.

"I'll leave and let you get some rest." The nurse said.

"Okay." Arinia replied.

The nurse left the room.

"Mark……. I'm glad you're here, but I really want my dad too……."

"The doctor called him…….." Mark replied.

The door opened, "Arinia, honey, are you alright?" Steven asked.

"Dad!" Arinia exclaimed.

Steven ran to Arinia, "Oh my baby! I'm so glad we got you back!"

"I'm glad to be back too! I was so scared!" Arinia replied.

"Don't worry, baby, you're safe now." Her dad told her while he tried to comfort her.

"Whatever happened to that madman?" Arinia's dad inquired.

"He came back…… but Mark saved me again." Arinia replied.

"Yeah, he was arrested, Arinia's safe now." Mark confirmed.

"Thank you Mark! I'm so glad we have you to keep an eye on Arinia when we're not around." Arinia's dad said.

"Don't mention it, Arinia is the world to me." Mark replied.

"Good. Arinia are you going to be ready to make sure that he gets what he deserves?" Arinia's dad asked her.

Arinia nodded, "But I'm feeling a bit sleepy right now…….."

Mark handed her, her bear again since she had released it when the nurse had come in with her medicine.

Arinia hugged her bear, "Thank you, Mark."

Steven smiled, "She really loves that bear……. It's a good thing you gave it to her, Mark."

Mark smiled and nodded, "I know."

"Okay, honey, time for you to sleep. Close your eyes, honey….." Arinia's dad said taking charge of the situation.

"Yes, dad……"

"Sleep well, Arinia." Mark told her smiling at her.

Arinia yawned, "Goodnight." Arinia closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I'll let you rest." Mark headed out of her room.

"Come back in an hour or so, she'll probably be awake then." Arinia's dad told Mark.

"Okay." Mark replied.

"By the way, what did Maxie do to Arinia." Steven asked Mark.

"He drugged her and stabbed her." Mark replied his hands tightening into fists.

"That rotten wretch!!" Steven cried.

"I know!" Mark exclaimed.

"How dare he do that to my baby!" Steven exclaimed looking at Arinia protectively.

"He's a monster!" Mark exclaimed.

"I agree…….." Steven replied his voice trailing off.

"He will get what's coming to him! Mark my words!" Mark said meaning each word.

"He'd better! Or I'll have something to say about it!" Steven growled.

"I'm first!" Mark cried.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"If anyone is going to hurt him, I'll be the first one!" Mark exclaimed.

"Careful, Arinia loves you, you don't want to throw her love away do you?"

"Never!" Mark exclaimed.

"Good. I'd have something to say about it if you would." Steven said.

"I would never hurt Arinia." Mark replied.

"Good. I'm glad you respect her."

"I'm glad you see that." Mark replied.

"I think rescuing her deepened your relationship." Steven said.

"I hope it did." Mark smiled.

Steven looked at his baby, "My precious child……"

"She'll recover."

"She'd better……" Steven growled.

"Try not to think about it too much." Mark told him.

"Did Arinia tell you what Maxie did to her?"

"Other than he threatened her…. No."

Arinia trembled in her sleep.

"Arinia!" Steven cried out running to his child's side.

Arinia woke up crying and screaming.

"Arinia!" Steven and Mark cried out together.

Arinia was still crying but after a minute she said, "I dreamed everything that happened to me all over again……." She started to cry harder.

"It's okay, we're here." Mark put an arm around her.

"Come on, baby, get it off your chest so you can sleep easy." Her dad urged.

Arinia continued to cry.

"Arinia, please tell us!" Her dad said again. "Please."

"Yeah, come on, Arinia, you can do it!" Mark said smiling at her.

"I'm afraid due to what Maxie put me through……" She cried hard.

"We're here now….." Mark hugged her and started to run his fingers through her hair hoping that it would help him to calm her some, but Mark had no idea if that was even helping. The only thing that would know for sure was time.


End file.
